Blackheart
Blackheart 'is a member of the XAWA roster, played by Michael Riley. He is also currently one of the two owners of the organization (along with Cyrus Mason) and is currently the commissioner. He was the co-founder of AWA (along with Kitana and Fury). When the AWA closed down in 2008, Blackheart took a three-year sabbatical in which he moved to Austin, Texas. He returned to the roster in 2012. As a part of the Anarchy Wrestling Assocation, Blackheart was multiple time Hardcore Champion and even won the World Heavyweight Championship in 2008. He lost the belt to Stryke in late 2008, but when he failed to defend the belt in 30 days, it reverted back to Blackheart, techinically making him the final AWA World Heavyweight Champion. After a long hiatus from wrestling, Blackheart returned to the craft with the Road 2 Ruin 2012 event, wrestling in his first match in three years. The next week, Cyrus Mason split ownership with him, and Blackheart began booking and running events when Mason was unavailable. Shortly after his return to the organization, he won the XAWA Hardcore Championship a record-setting five times, claiming it was a belt he invented (a fact that can be proven true if you remember that the current form of the belt is taken from the AWA Hardcore Championship, and the fact that the 24/7 rule that he placed on that belt is enforced for its current incarnation). Blackheart is also credited with bringing the Texas Death Match stipulation to the XAWA, a stipulation used only three times in AWA's history. Blackheart has had many a storied rivalry with former and current roster members. In 2007, he and Blade had an ongoing rivarly that resulted in nearly a dozen matches over the course of the year, including one that ended with a death-defying table dive. The rivalry ended with what many call the greatest Ironman match in the organization's history. The same year, he also shared a rivarly with Kitana in which they could never beat each other, finally ending when Kitana pinned him during a July 2007 ShOcK! event. He shared a rivarly with Cyrus Mason in 2007 and 2008. The first time they met in a match, it ended in a no contest after crashing through a table. Cyrus Mason would defeat him two more times in 2008. Blackheart and Cyrus Mason finally wrestled again after over four years, when during LiveWire #1109, Blackheart finally defeated him. Blackheart then engaged in a feud with Xander, attempting to gain time match by match for an Ironman Match at the 2012 Redemption event. He did acheive this goal, only for Xander to walk out on the match and forfeit the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship to Blackheart. The next week on ShOcK!, Blackheart successfully defended the belt against Nightmare. He then went on to defend the belt multiple times, even going up against TCWA Champion Havok while representing the organization and holding the tag belts with then-rival Nightmare, up until the 2012 Recoil event, where he would lose the belt to Nightmare. The next week, Blackheart claimed to have amnesia as a result of the match and did not remember Nightmare winning the belt. He goaded the champion into defending his belt at Anarchy Colloseum III, finally getting his 30-minute Ironman match. He would lose the match, following a 0-0 tie that sent the match into overtime. Prior to the match, Blackheart announced that he was chosen as the new Commissioner of XAWA. At the 2013 Road 2 Ruin event, Blackheart lost to Will Smith, giving him 50% commissionership of the organization. At Radioactive, he would win the Hardcore Championship for a record-setting eighth time. Two weeks later, Will Smith went behind his back to add stipulations to a match. When it almost caused a performer an injury, Blackheart took frustrations out on Will Smith (with help from Liz Steel). Later the same show, Will Smith knocked out Blackheart and, with help from Nightmare, locked him in the trunk of a car and sped away. In wrestling *'Finishing moves **''Headrush'' (swinging reverse STO) **''Assassination'' (step-up kick combination of Shining Wizard and Big Boot) **''Blackheart Clutch'' (Koji Clutch) *'Signature moves' **'Senton splash **Pulling stump piledriver **''Sweet Chin Music (Superkick) **''Classic Headrush (Twist of Fate) *'Entrance music **"The Angle" by Core (October 5, 2005—February 11, 2006; March 10, 2013—present) – used as classic AWA theme **"The End of Heartache " by Killswitch Engage (March 10, 2006—August 1, 2006) **"Erase the Doubt " by Mushroomhead (March 17, 2007—September 18, 2007) **"Wake Up " by KJ-52 (June 4, 2008—August 7, 2008) **"Renegade " by (hed) P.E. (March 11, 2012—present) Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Wrestling Association' **AWA World Heavyweight Champion (2 times; final champion) **AWA Hardcore Champion (5 times; inaugural champion) **AWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) — with Shawn Havoc **AWA Television Champion (1 time) **AWA Grand Slam Champion (1 time) **AWA No Limits Champion (1 time; final champion) **AWA Hall of Fame Inductee *'eXtreme Anarchy Wrestling Association' **XAWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **XAWA Hardcore Champion (8 times; current) **XAWA Internet Champion (1 time; inaugural champion) **XAWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) — with Nightmare Category:Roster Category:2003 debuts Category:XAWA Hardcore Champions Category:XAWA Internet Champions Category:AWA originals Category:AWA Hall of Fame inductees Category:XAWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:XAWA Tag Team Champions